


You Should’ve Said “I love you”

by demotivated_med_student



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata is frustratingly dense, Kageyama gets misunderstood, Love Confessions, M/M, but slight only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotivated_med_student/pseuds/demotivated_med_student
Summary: Kageyama confessed to Hinata unplanned, the mood was just right and it felt like the best time to do it. Hinata is dense and naive, misunderstanding what Kageyama meant.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	You Should’ve Said “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, tbh, this made me cringe hahahaha one of the few finished Kagehina fics I've written (the others are incomplete or like just so bad I don't want to post them) I hope yall think this was cute. Leave a Kudos/comments if you like the story, I enjoy receiving feedback :>

Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship started on the wrong foot, both swearing to beat each other in the future. Despite the rocky start, the two have built a friendship as strong as a rock, they’ve become very considerate and understanding towards each other, even outside the court. They’ve spent almost every hour together, eating lunch, spending extra time to practice, and walking home together, maybe buy meat buns, until they have to go their separate ways. However, Kageyama seems to have developed deeper feelings for the short middle blocker. He’s fallen in love with Hinata, deeply and it was pretty obvious to everyone, well, almost everyone because Hinata was pretty oblivious to it. Kageyama’s received teasing from everyone in his team and even from his classmates. 

Today was like any other day, HInata and Kageyema stay over for extra practice and Yachi was there as well, tossing balls to Kageyama for him to set. The pair was obviously exhausted, “How about we go home now? It’s already late.” Yachi suggests, expecting to receive a no but surprisingly the two agreed and started cleaning up. Hinata always took longer in their club room, changing and packing his clothes in his bag. “So, Kageyama, does the teasing bother you?” Yachi asks, trying to get a conversation going. “A bit. I’m more worried that Hinata might catch on the teasing and we get all awkward and shit.” Kageyama responds, sighing right after. “I don’t think you have to worry about Hinata catching on, his pretty, hmmm, how do I say this nicely? He’s pretty dim when it comes to these things.” What Yachi said was true, Hinata looked like he wasn’t interested in anything other than volleyball. “Yeah. Hinata’s such a dumbass.” Kageyama’s tone was teasing but affectionate. “Who you calling a dumbass?!” Hinata says running down the stairs to meet the two. Kageyama became tense, wondering if Hinata heard their conversation but was short lived because Hinata’s behavior was still the same. 

The trio walked and reached Sakanoshita store, to buy some meat buns, but Yachi left saying she had to cook dinner. The two got one meat bun each, and started walking while eating. “Oy, Kageyama, can I try yours? I’ve never tried the curry before.” Hinata asks while staring at the meat bun in Kageyama’s hands. “Sure,” Kageyama says and extends his hands for Hinata to take the meat bun off his hands. Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand instead, making the taller boy flustered and feel heat rising up to his face.  _ He held my hand _ , Kageyama thinks and blushes even harder, looking away from Hinata. They arrive at the junction where they go separate ways. “Kageyama, remember when we first met? The junior high tournament? I never expected we’d end up in the same team for senior high school. Haha! We started out rough but in all honesty, I’m happy to have you as my teammate. My greatest rival became my greatest ally. I don’t think I would’ve improved as much as I have without your help. Thank you.” Hinata says, staring at the stars above them with a smile that could rival the moon’s brightness. Kageyama stops in his tracks, stares at Hinata, and thinks,  _ you’re so beautiful _ . “Hinata, I like you!” Kageyama says with dignity and confidence in his voice, but runs away due to his growing embarrassment. 

Hinata was confused with why Kageyama was running away. “Kageyama, I like you too!” HInata shouts loud enough for the running boy to hear. Kageyama turns around upon hearing what Hinata says but to his dismay the orange headed boy was already on his bike. “What a dumbass. Of course, I like you. We’re teammates and friends.” Hinata says under his breath while snickering at how dumb his friend was, not knowing that the dumb person here was really him.

The following morning, Kageyama woke up in a really good mood. Of course, he would be, Hinata likes him back and he just couldn't wipe off the smirk on his face. As he walks to school, he sees Hinata ahead of him and runs to catch up to him. Seeing that Hinata’s hands were preoccupied because he was holding his bike, he proceeds to place his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata gave him this weird look, feeling awkward with how friendly Kageyama was, usually the setter would race him. Little did Kageyama know, Tanaka had seen and taken a picture of the two, the picture to be used in teasing Kageyama later during practice.

Classes have finally ended and the dynamic duo arrived at the gym, followed by Tanaka giggling at the two, with the others arriving shortly. Practice started as usual but Kageyama would shout words of praise to Hinata when he did a good spike, block, or serve which he rarely did and it sounded so adoring. The rest of the team noticed this and would throw weird looks at Kageyama, and Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima would even snicker at him. Practice was finally over and the team was taking a break before cleaning up. “Hey, Kageyama! I have something to show you, hahahaha!” Tanaka calls for Kageyama’s attention, scrolling through his phone while boisterously laughing. He shows the picture he took this morning to Kageyama which made the setter blush, “Delete that!” The hissing demand of Kageyama gathers the attention of the entire team and they all end up seeing the picture. “Wow, getting braver, huh?” Tsukishima teased while wearing a smirk on his face. “Are you guys dating already?!” Nishinoya asked in anticipation. “I… told him… I like him yesterday. He said he likes me too...” Kageyama says, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “He does?!” Everyone exclaims in shock at the revelation. “Hey! Hinata! You like Kageyama?!” Tanaka calls for Hinata who was returning from the bathroom. “Oh, of course I do! We’re friends, how could I not like him?” Hinata says running to the group with an innocent smile on his face. Kageyama now understood what Hinata meant when he said he likes him back and he can’t help feel humiliated, disappointed, and angry. “I fucking hate you, stupid dumbass!” Kageyama tells Hinata, his eyebrows furrowed, face red, and walks out of the gym. 

“Hinata, dear, I think Kageyama meant different when he said he likes you.” Sugawara says, rubbing Hinata’s back, hoping that the orange haired boy would get it. Hinata’s jaw drops when he realizes what Kageyama was trying to say and his face reddens. “Oh, no! Sugawara, what do I do?” Hinata exclaims, hiding his face with his hands. “Hmmmm, I think it’s best if you clarify how you feel about Kageyama with yourself first.” Sugawara explains, smiling calmly at Hinata. “Well, to be honest, I don’t think I need to do that anymore…” Hinata begins to blush and bow his head down. “I’m just confused… because, you know, why didn’t he say ‘I love you’ instead… Isn’t ‘love’ the right word to use?” Hinata continues, fumbling with the ends of his jersey. The team looks at Hinata with a certain tinge of fascination, they were quite surprised to know how Hinata felt about Kageyama, he wasn’t obvious, mostly because Hinata has always been friendly and smiley. Hinata draws in air slowly and with a courageous voice, “I know what to do.” Hinata walks out of the gym to look for Kageyama. 

\-----

Kageyama was very upset, more than words can explain. He was upset that he was humiliated, misunderstood, and most of all, that his confession may change how things are between them. He sighs and selects the milk from the vending machine and proceeds to walk to the club room only to sit on the stairs, trying to gain his composure. He felt so dumb and rejected, and he doesn’t know how to face Hinata after such and embarrassing feat. In truth, Kageyama is still hopeful that Hinata’s feelings would grow, the short middle blocker was only a friend at first too and his feelings dug deeper into his heart. Kageyama bows his head down, looking at his shoes and sighing, he feels a growing ache in his heart. He raises his head when he hears heavy and rushed footsteps towards his direction and before he could react, a panting Hinata was standing in front of him. Hinata breathes deeply to gain some courage before speaking, “Kageyama, I’m sorry for misunderstanding what you said. I just wasn’t expecting that you-” “No, it’s fine. Don’t apologize. Sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Kageyama interrupts Hinata’s rambling and stands up to walk away. Suddenly, he feels two arms around his waist and he knows it’s Hinata’s. “Bakageyama, let me finish! I wasn’t expecting anything because I didn’t want to expect. I got confused because you used the word ‘like’ and I mean… don’t you say ‘I love you’ if you have feelings for someone. Maybe it’s just me that thinks that way or maybe the way I feel about you surpasses liking...” Kageyama unwraps himself from Hinata’s embrace and faces the short middle blocker, realizing what he was trying to say. “Tobio, I love you.” Hinata says, bowing his head down to hide the deepening blush in his face. Kageyama hugs Hinata tightly which gets reciprocated and they stay like that for a few minutes. “You should’ve said ‘I love you,’ you know? Or do you not feel that way?” Hinata says, the words getting muffled as he’s so close to Kageyama. “I didn’t want to scare you away.” Kageyama says, breaking the hug to get a good look at Hinata’s flushed face. “I’m not scared.” Hinata retorts, expecting the setter to say those 3 words. Kageyama just snorts and tries to contain a laugh because Hinata was too cute. “Fine. If you don’t have anything to say anymore, I’m leaving.” Hinata says pouting and walking away and Kageyama pulls his arm to flip him around and cupped Hinata’s face using both hands, “I love you, Shoyou.”

Meanwhile, the team had secretly followed Hinata to see what he was going to do and had seen and heard everything. Some of the senpais (upperclassmen) were in awe at the cute confession between the two, Tanaka and Nishinoya had taken a video for teasing later, Tsukishima was cringing the entire time and Yamaguchi was tearing up.


End file.
